


Danny Phantom Side Hoes Week 2020

by 255940g



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Friendship, Mostly Sweet, POV Alternating, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/255940g/pseuds/255940g
Summary: This is taken from Lexosaurus from Tumblr. She created this event with some of the phantoms input. THANK Y OU for the prompts!(Tags and such will be updated as I follow through the prompts)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1: Sunday: Kwan/friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I have ever joined in an event for any fandom. This is taken by the prompts thelat lexosaur

It came unbidden when Kwan saw the ‘geek trio’ in nasty burger one afternoon. Now they were seemingly oblivious to their watcher called Kwan. They were sharing a large fries while talking and laughing, they looked as if they were genuinely enjoying themselves and the company that they shared.

Quickly looking back at the table he was with, he realised with a start that he was the only one still there. A call from Dash had his looking at the exit. Relief flooded his veins as he collected the remains of his food upset that he had to throw away the majority of his fries. 

He was quickly enthralled with the conversation with the other ‘A-listers’ and his train of thought was put away on the back burner and mostly forgotten.

(I am going to take inspiration from an amazing post I read where someone in highschool wrote a paper about how cheerleaders and football players were basically given their grades to improve how their highschool was viewed while the other sports and clubs were treated like a normal student and was told by teachers ‘being out of state for a competition doesn’t mean that I will extend or delay my grading. While just before to a football or cheerleader they were excused and was given tutoring help and times -specific to the teams free times where there wasn’t practice- and a weeks extension on assignments due. Which of course caused for the other sports and clubs banding together to defeat this obstacle. Idk how it ended but the author of that paper is now going to be Sam if anyone knows what post this was I will credit them but idk where that would be found)

Kwan only resumed that train of thought a few weeks alter just before and during what would be called as ‘the revolution’.

The revolution started with Mr Lancer having Sam read her research paper to the class ... Or something like that. Maybe it was really a synopsis of what they would be writing for their final. There was the usual amount of boredom but no one took out their phones as just listening to their classmates in boredom was worth a large number of points - the caveat was that as an acting audience there were to be no distractions. With the immediate loss of all those points being unable to make up in any way possible.

There an unusual amount of sighing as she walked up or for the newspaper club members they straightened up in their seats and were obviously taking mental notes to research later. There was an unspoken collaboration between her and the club. As Sam brought topics of high interest that brought many reads. While the club seemed to bring more sources to cite - thus bringing a cycle of collaboration. No one would be surprised that Sam Mason was a secret member of the said club but decided-for no one could see her being delegated work and accepting it-that she would be more of a spy in enemy territory.

However, for the other students, it was a gong declaring the newest upheaval or stressful time. The last one was the previous semester where the school was divided about the lunches available. It forced the school board to create a week of vegetarian meals. 

This week was no different. Sam started on a topic that attacked the power that the ‘A-listers’ had. Sam did it smartly- of course- while she could have done it as a general count of all sports but no. What she did was specifically target football, basketball, and the most aggressive members of basketball. 

It started out simply enough. With her ~unofficial~ reputation Lancer had her recall facts from her list of sources and to prove their validation. With that, the classroom became an alert silence. 

The information sunk in slowly as classmates who weren’t ‘A-Listers’ considered this closely. Newspaper club members were actually taking notes as Lancer was putting Samantha through the interrogation. The atmosphere remained tense until Lancers class was over. Then it only grew tenser as the news spread as the day continued. 

By lunch, the smirks on the newspaper club members didn’t help it at all. The students who had no social life were rolling their eyes in exasperation at the newest upheaval.

Dash didn’t stick Fenton in the locker or even try to throw a punch at him, not even once.

There was no reprieve until in the bubble of tension was popped by the latest edition of the school newspaper was released. By that time the battle lines were drawn and it was clear that the ‘A-listers’ were greatly lacking in allies. 

It was only as Kwan read the newspaper articles and was forced to come to terms that something was definitely...fishy with his current group of friends. 

Once again the ‘A-listers’ were at Nasty Burger after school, the topic of choice was, of course, the school newspaper. Mostly Paulina and Dash were saying that it was ‘full of bullshit!’ Star was uncharacteristically quiet and there was the really seen shrewdness glistening in her eyes. Kwan took the time to see the rest of their classmates who were also at Nasty Burger. There were tables pushed together (cause fuck canon!) and groups not normally seen together were allied together. They were speaking and laughing contentedly with fire and understanding seen and mutually understood that Kwan had never seen before. 

Kwan quickly excused himself and Star did the same. “Oh! Would you like for me to walk you home Star?” Kwan asked. 

Star evaluated him with her teal coloured eyes before smiling and accepting. They walked in companionable silence for a block away from the Nasty Burger before Star broached the subject with him. 

“What are your thoughts on the current article?”

Taking a deep breath Kwan answered “I’m not really sure. IF it is true - which I believe that it is- then I want for the equality. If it’s not or blown out of proportion -I am hesitant to discredit it - then I want bygones to be bygones. However, I’m glad Fenton wasn’t targeted by Dash as of late. You know my thoughts on that.” Star did indeed. For on a day almost like this, she asked how he could just accept that Dash bullied Fenton almost as bad as Kwan was bullied in elementary school. “However, what I do know is that I need to have more information. What are your thoughts?”

“I have mostly concurred with you. There is definitely a lack of information available to me right now. However, a quote that keeps coming to my mind is ‘those in power have difficulty realising they are in power’ and that time the psychology teacher had everyone toss a paper into the recycling bin without leaving their assigned seat. Do you remember who complained? Wait you weren’t there. The only people who complained and said that it wasn’t fair were the people not in the front two rows.” As we were at Stars house we said our farewells and the conversation was over. I continued walking home still thinking about the image presented to me in Nasty Burger. 

I soon realised that it was easy to draw a comparison chart between the ‘A-listers’ and the rest of the groups. 

The ‘A-listers’ were always catty and there was that string of unease that I always felt while with them. The other groups had many people waling up to empty spaces and dragging over chairs to join conversations. Hardly anyone was turned away. There were no assigned seats if a person got up then they almost expected to not have that exact spot available to them. They were freely sharing and laughing without the edge that came when it was forced.

Just before bed, it became clear to Kwan that if it wasn’t for Star then he would have no true friends. ‘I should ask Sam tomorrow after school about what it feels like to be with her friends.’


	2. Chapter 2: Monday: Wulf/Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat explanation about where Ghosts came from cause not all of them were souls from any living thing on the human realm. I will admit that this cuts off quickly but I lost my train of thought halfway through this.

While it is true that there are ghosts who died and remained in between if one were to take a consensus of all the ghosts in the ghost zone -excluding the barely sentient globs- that number would be relatively low. 

The truth is that the majority of ghosts that were previously considered gods or at a minimum a higher form of a human. Then there is the other section. 

This other can be differentiated into three different sections within it. This is for the two halfa’s in existence, the beings who just are -i.e. Clockworth who is also known as father time also known as ect-, and the fully sentient animals. The fully sentient animals do include those who were ghosts but were in some form modified to be animals or any likeness thereof.

Admittedly for centuries where there was no need for the celestials to be known they were simply excluded from this group. Indeed only for the past 600 years would Wulf merely be listed as Wulf for he was his own category. The knowledge that a halfa could exist was stricken from the records and until Danny Phantom came around and thus halfa’s were added to this. As a general note, Vlad Masters is created from a different realm and their ghost zone and not this ghost zone. We are still undecided as to what to call his halfa status for he isn’t a citizen in any meaning of this ghost zone.


	3. Chapter 3: Tuesday: Tucker/Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've seen Sam's POV for the accident but I dont remember seeing Tuckers quite as much. So here is Tuckers POV during the accident.

Tucker pov:

It would be considered to be a normal day if it is wasn’t for the fact that all three of us weren’t pretending that Mr and Mrs Fenton were sharing a bottle-or a few- of liqueur between the two of them. It also couldn’t be considered normal because of escape the sounds of the parents drinking they were hanging out in the lab. We normally didn’t go in here as there was nothing that could be considered useful were made. They were mostly failures and explosions. After the first few times, an explosion happened to require a change of clothes we decided unanimously that it was best if we avoided the labs. 

Which was why it was especially weird this afternoon. 

Sam was cajoling Danny to get inside the new hole in the wall. It was supposed to be a ghost portal. Mrs and Mr Fenton had finally managed to recreate their college portal at a larger scale which it didn’t work. I understood Danny’s hesitance about going in, but it wasn’t like it worked. 

So I encouraged him a little “C’mon Danny it’s just a hole in the wall. It’s not going to do anything.”

“You both are right. I’m going to go in.” He stated. 

So he went over to the closet where his hazmat suit was and got it on haphazardly over his clothes. Sam took a quick picture of Danny near the portal just before he went in.

About halfway to the back, he called out “Yea you guys were right. It’s just dark in here. Wait I don’t want to slam my face into the back wall gimme-”

His voice cut off by the quick sound of a device turning on and almost simultaneously the portal began to open from the outside towards the centre of the entrance of the portal, and Danny’s screams of pain. It was like nothing I could ever describe. It was nightmare-inducing. Worse the crucios curse’s explanation. 

At first, it sounded just like Danny but in immense pain but it slowly morphed into a more echoey sound. One that raised the hairs on the back of my neck. It was terrifying added to the fact that it was my best friend in there. Was the one who encouraged Dany to go in. I was the straw that broke the camel’s back so to speak. 

Danny wouldn’t be in pain if I had kept my mouth shut and trusted him.

After what felt like hours being forced to listen to Dany’s screams of being tortured while being frozen in shock Danny was launched back out of the now swirling green mass.   
The silence was worst of all as Sam and I were forced to watch as smoke tendrils came up from around Danny.

The two of us ran over heedless of any possible consequences.

Dany was changed superficially. He had white hair, his skin was paler then I had ever seen it, cold too and the colours of his hazmat suit were inverse. There was a glowing circle bisecting his torso from his pants and then there was the Danny that had gone in -sans the hazmat suit. 

At that moment watching as my best friend struggled to breathe normally I swore that I would listen to Danny and his hesitations. I would never become a yes man but I would always explain my side then truly listen when he was hesitant.


	4. Chapter 4: Wednesday: Dani/hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani can't just travel around the world!

Now exploring the world doesn’t allow for a great exploration of what the individual personally likes to occupy their time with. Even less when you have to steal for food and being forced to travel at night invisibly for protection from the law. 

That’s why I flew back to Amenity Park so I could reconnect with Danny my DNA doner. Does that make him my Father? I know he calls me cousin. But that’s for the cover for when I stay there for a few days. Maybe a sibling relationship? Releasing a slightly larger breath and minutely pouting I pushed myself forward to Amnity. I felt so much stronger there anyways. Maybe I should continue to stay close. Not close enough for Vlad to find me and capture me again but, maybe so I can have a closer connection with Danny.

It was a few days spent with Danny and helping Amnity Park against harmful ghosts when Danni approached her … close relative Danny about something fun to do. This was somewhere over Amnity during the patrol. Both of them were in their ghost forms and causing new theories about ghosts just based on their interactions and obvious close physical appearance.

Eventually, Danny told me “It depends on what you enjoy doing. I only figured out that I adore the starts when I learned about how the stars connected to different myths. I also learned about how the stars had such an impact on history. Overall to get a hobby you have to just try a few different things and learn what you enjoy doing. Sam I know loves plants so she has a greenhouse and her room has plants hanging down from the windows. Tucker is into everything electronic most specifically his PDA. Jazz enjoys books and school. But having a hobby is just something that you eventually figure out through trial and error. Do you want help?”

“Sure!” I responded eagerly.

“As I know that you have seen much more of the world then I have, what is something that you have seen people do that you wished that you could do?” He asked while turning to have his back face Amnity. He folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the stars. 

I also looked up at the night sky while thinking. “There was someone painting outside they were telling someone to hold still quite often, someone made beautiful bouls. I stayed long enough to see them hand one off to an older person. Maybe it was a grandparent. But I enjoyed how the receiver of the gift loved it and had such an amazing smile.”

Dany hummed encouragingly. “Was it the thought of doing what they were doing or what they were experiencing that stood out to you?”

Thinking back “It was how they were connected and I could tell that they were all enjoying themselves and the company that they were in.” I responded

“Ok. So far you seem to like the people more than the activity. If that true on your end?”

“Yea” I whispered back feeling a little more lost than before.

“Here is something that I recommend. Due to you wishing to have other people enjoying your company and enjoying their company in return I recommend photography. Now all I know is that you point a camera at the thing you want to take a picture of and click the button to make it happen. How about tomorrow we see if you can borrow one of Tuckers PDA’s. I know that tucker has some sort of camera that you could try.”

The more Danny spoke the more I liked the thought. Plus I could spend time with more people. “Ok. but how do you know what you want to take a picture of?”

“That depends on the person. Sam has pictures of Tucker, me, and her enjoying time together. She has a picture right before I became Phantom. She also takes pictures of when she joins a protest or activist movement, and of course plants. I do mostly stars and landscapes. Really its what you want to. I know some people in school take a huge amount of pictures of themselves - or what they are wearing. That is also something unique about photography. You will be able to access them forever-especially if you don’t lose where you store the photos wither digitally. Which is something to think about. We know that full ghosts can’t die again while full humans can die. With us being the between point well who the hell knows.”

I yawned suddenly feeling tired. 

Looking over, he floated close to me “C’mon I know the two of us still need sleep.”

A few days later Danni had her hands on PDA which had San, Tucker, Jazz, and Dany’s number in the contacts for easy connection. The best part was the picture in the home screen which was a picture of the aforementioned people and Danni all together with smiling faces.


	5. Chapter 5: Thursday: Star/trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one relates to Sundays prompt of Kwan.

Star POV

I was sitting bored while I heard the usual chatter about nails and football by a mostly unresponsive Kwan and I. Really the two of us were wall decorations as they talked. 

Kwan was staring blankly at the weirdos. There were three that never really fit into any of the cliques so they eventually mashed together and became friends. While I looked over at them I vaguely understood what was so interesting about them. Especially when comparing their actions to ours. 

While Kwan and I were bored out of our minds - we were trapped in social convenience and so neither of us would be ousted from the ‘A-listers’ in school- none out of the trio seemed bored or conversing dully. There were genuine smiles on their faces and active input from everyone. More so they were sharing a large fries. Which was odd as I knew that Sam was the top 1$ of the 1% in Amnity. She held no disdain for sharing and actively encouraged The one Dash shoved in lockers- Fenton I believe- to eat more. 

‘Questionable home life?’ 

Scoffing gently to myself ‘Of course his home life is questionable. His parents are ghost hunters after all. Who knows what substances are in that building.’

Soon enough we all left and I was able to enjoy the rest of the afternoon at home and only occasionally answering Paulina’s texts.

~A few days later~

‘Who could possibly stand to be excited for this class period?” I asked rhetorically to myself. ‘Oh wait. Sam is going next that’s what makes these tolerable.’

I carefully listened to her current essay topic and with every sentence said my stomach dropped further. She wasn’t attacking sports in general -thus distancing herself from all jocks in the school- she went specifically for cheerleaders and football players. Aka the ‘A-listers’ in school. For me and the rest of my acquaintance group -excluding Kwan, as he was my actual friend, it would be a feeding ground. One that might change forever with no possible way for us to bounce back from. 

When Sam gave her beginning sources ‘As if Harvards studies were light and the bare basics’ I scoffed internally, I knew that this wouldn’t just blow over in a week like the veggies vs. meat deal last semester.

I was proven right when the Newspaper club released their newest article about the favouritism of those two sports in particular. Then it reached the ears that were sceptical and weren’t in Lancers class. It blew up. Our spot at lunch was actively shunned and was no longer a place of power. I saw Dash and Paulina become even worse in their treatment of their classmates. Thus bringing it to a destructive cycle. 

Something that differed from the Veggie vs Meat thing that happened last year was that instead of dividing everyone, it brought each individual club and people together. There were no longer as a distinct separation in clubs and groups. No one was making a statement when they sat with or moved spots at lunch anymore. It was normal and not unusual. 

Looking at the ‘A-listers’ table I knew that if they didn’t soon change and evolve their allowances would come crashing around them and thus die. 

(Yes, the last internal thought process from Star is a loose quote from Einstein. That quote just says something about that without evolution and species evolving there would only be death.)


	6. Chapter 6: Friday: Cujo/reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the poem/short story I found called 'From the point of view of the Child' it's on AO3 for the fandom Mandalorian which incidentally is inspired by the poem written by Karel Capek. The poem is called 'From the point of view of a Cat. But instead it's going to be the POV of Cujo. I'm weirdly happy and proud of this one.

Cujo POV

This is my not-alive, not-empty person. He is very kind and I am not afraid of him. He doesn’t shove me into a wooden cage tight with other much larger dogs. He eats like an alive but is not alive. His calls are bright and happy even when I am no longer small but big and growly. To my being there is no preferred side. He also has two sides like me. There is the more-alive but still, a not-alive side that radiates kindness but little protects, when he is more like the nothings but also isn’t not-alive there is more protective but still large amounts of kindness.

Sometimes while he is asleep I sit at the bottom of the thing he lays on making sure the big box doesn’t eat him. 

What are you eating? LEMME HAVE SOME!!

He keeps me happy and plays go-and-run-to-make-more-running-happen. Its always so fun.

On his back, he keeps a sack and sometimes takes thing in and out of it. I don’t know what those objects are for. Aside from me, he doesn’t have any other fun so I must make sure that he plays often with me. 

There are times that even when I am doing my duty to keep him happy and no longer not happy he doesn’t play with me so instead I chase my tail to amuse him because I am sad for him that he can’t experience the happiness that I feel from my wonderful companion. He doesn’t have a tail but maybe I can be like that a little. Nothing can really replace the fun a tail brings but I try.

He sometimes brings me to a place where I get all wet and we have fun while he scrubs something into my fur. I don’t mind the smell for it reminds me of my person. I am happy to have that scent on my fur. 

I hope that you know how much I love and care for you. I will always be here for you my person. You need a good companion after all.


End file.
